Not Letting Go
by RansomeNote
Summary: After Lisanna arrived, Lucy becomes completely unnoticed, except to Wendy and Levy. However, this only makes leaving the Guild and getting an arranged marriage with some guy she doesn't know *that* much easier. (NaLu)
1. Slipping Away

Chapter 1

Lucy woke up from her comfy bed to hear soft snores and purrs. She knew exactly who it was. "NATSU, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Lucy exclaimed at her pink-haired friend as she literally kicked him out of bed. Natsu and Lucy were potential best friends, even though she _knew_ Gray took that spot.

"But Lucy~" Natsu whined as he fell on the ground with a 'thud'. "We always sleep in your bed. Why is this time any different?"

"Do I ever WILLINGLY let you sleep in my bed? NO! Now get out so we can go to the Guild." The celestial mage said. Natsu pouted, but jumped out the window, followed by Happy with a fish that he probably got from her kitchen. She groaned as she got out of bed, got into her usual uniform, put her golden locks in its usual side ponytail, and went out the door. Before she did though, she found a letter from her father that the mailman must have slipped under her door. She read it over and her eyes widened. She was about to burst into tears, but she stuffed the letter into a drawer, pulled herself together and walked out the door.

She was surprised to find Natsu already waiting there for her. He shot her a goofy grin and they set off to Fairy Tail. Lucy was walking on the wall while Natsu was beside her on the ground with Happy lounging on his head.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Don't fall, kid." The two men on a boat told her. Lucy never fell from the wall, but this became a regular thing that they would tell her.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"What is it Luce?"

"… Nothing, never mind." Lucy said with a downcast expression. It had been four months since Phantom had attacked Fairy Tail. Lucy, who still believes it's all her fault, couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone about it. She went to see her father and threatened him to leave them alone; however, she must comply with her father's demands. Natsu and the rest of the guild knew nothing of this, and she isn't planning on telling them.

Another amazing thing that happened was that Lisanna came back. Lisanna was an amazing person that always had a bright smile on her face. Sometimes, Lucy felt out shadowed by Lisanna, she got all of the Guild's attention because she came back, but Lucy was never the jealous type. Natsu even started coming over less and sometimes stopped talking to her. However, she couldn't blame her, for Lucy knew that she was just a replacement for her, and Lisanna is not replacing_her_. It makes that job she has to do for her father a lot easier. Everyone else in the Guild also stopped talking to her. It was true that Natsu stopped by her house occasionally, but when she was at Fairy Tail, it was like she didn't even exist.

"What? You can tell me…" Natsu said with a worried expression. Lucy just shot him a fake smile that everyone always falls for, except for Levy. Levy stumbled upon Lucy when she was muttering to herself on how she would leave. Levy was always someone that Lucy could talk to, because she knew that if she told Natsu this, he would stop her. It is the only way to save Fairy Tail.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Lucy didn't notice that her fake smile fell. Natsu was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. Natsu didn't seem to care anymore.

"HEY LISANNA! OVER HERE!" Lucy heard him scream. Standing in front of the Guild was a beautiful white-haired mage, who happened to be Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. She smiled and waved at them, and Lucy couldn't help but wave back. While Natsu and Lisanna were talking, she found Levy in the corner reading a book. Lucy went over to her and sat down. Without looking up from the book, she knew who it was.

"Hi Lu-chan." Levy said as she placed the thick dark purple book on the table. Levy was the only person who didn't ignore her in the Guild, besides Wendy.

"Levy, I'm leaving in two days." Lucy said, getting straight to the point.

"WHAT?" Levy yelled. Several people turned to look at her, including Jet and Droy, who were at the bar. Levy was indeed the silent book worm, so it surprised everyone that she would be so loud. "Sorry." She said to the Guild as she turned back to Lucy. "Two days? I thought your father said you had to be there a week from tomorrow."

"He did, but he has gone back on his word. He sent me a letter this morning. I should do a quick job with Natsu before I go." Lucy said as she started to get up, but Levy caught her wrist.

"Make sure it is a really quick job, I want to hang out with you all of tomorrow." Levy said as she hugged Lucy tightly, which did not go unnoticed by Wendy. Wendy stared at them suspiciously. She knew they were great friends, but it looked like Levy had no intention of letting go. It was like if she did, Lucy would disappear.

Natsu came storming over to them a second later. "Lucy, I want to take this quest." He said as he held up a piece of paper. It surprised Lucy at first because this was one of the first times which he talked to her out in the open. Lucy looked at the job. It was worth 80,000 jewel. It would cover a whole month's rent at her apartment, which she will only be living in for two days. It was a tough job, and there was no way she would get back by tomorrow.

"I would Natsu, but I need to get back by tomorrow." Lucy said walking to the request board. "How about … this one?" She said, ripping a piece of paper from the board. It only paid 14,000 jewel, and it was to catch a woman's cat that 'rebelled' on her.

"Lucy, if we split that evenly, it wouldn't hold a candle to the rent you have to pay." Natsu said in a stern voice. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew that. She, in fact, was filthy rich, so there would be no need for this money where she was going.

"We aren't going to split this evenly." Lucy said in monotone.

"Oh no! You are not taking all of the money for yourself. I need the money too, you kn…" Natsu ranted before he was cut off by Lucy.

"You didn't let me finish. I said, we aren't splitting it evenly because all of the money is going to go to you." Lucy said flashing a fake smile in his direction. Natsu stared at her astounded.

"How in hell are you supposed to pay rent then?" Natsu asked.

"I already paid next month's rent." Lucy lied quickly. Natsu gave her a suspicious look, but brushed it off.

"Alright, if you want to get back by tomorrow, then we better leave now." Natsu said.

~Approximately 9:00 p.m. (same day) ~

"That took a really long time. But it was fun, wasn't it?" Lucy asked Natsu, who just huffed. He had cat scratches all over his face and was bandaged up. He held the reward in his bag as he walked Lucy home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Natsu asked with tired eyes. Lucy stopped fumbling with the lock on her door before she turned back to Natsu.

"Actually, I'll be spending the day with Levy. You should get some rest; you went through a lot today." Lucy said in a monotone as she stepped into her apartment. "Good night, Natsu." She closed the door before Natsu could respond.

"Good … night?" Natsu said as he scratched his head. He was too oblivious to tell that something was wrong with her. Over the past few weeks since Lisanna came back, Natsu stopped noticing the small details about the feelings that she was trying to hide. Usually, Natsu would be able to detect if Lucy was upset, just by looking at her fake smile. But now, it's as if he doesn't care.

The next day, Lucy woke up with a grave expression on her face. Tomorrow was the day she had to leave. Her train was at 7:25 in the morning so she couldn't stay with Levy for too long. Everything in her room was already packed, thanks to Loke and Virgo. She currently slept on the floor, for her bed was already packed. It was a fact that Natsu came by less and less, and she was happy that he didn't come by today. He would see this ginormous mess of boxes and wonder what the hell was going on.

Lucy quickly got dressed and headed to the Guild where she met up with Levy. They went shopping, had lunch at a fancy seafood restaurant and talked the whole time. They at one point sat on the bench near a beautiful willow tree with golden yellow leaves, a similar color to Lucy's hair. The tree was in the center of the city of Magnolia, so they had to talk in whispers.

"Lu-chan? Why do you have to leave?" Levy said with a downcast expression.

The blonde looked at her best friend in worry. She didn't want Levy to change just because she was gone. "Levy-chan, it's going to be alright. It's what my father wants, and it will help keep Fairy Tail safe."

"Lu-chan, we will be losing a valuable member. Just because your father wants to get you marri…" Levy stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "Lucy, you are eighteen. You should be in charge of your own life."

"If getting married off to some guy that I don't know will protect you, I will gladly do it." Lucy said solemnly as she stared at the ground.

"How will the Guild react? How will Natsu and Gray react?" Levy asked with pleading eyes.

"They are preoccupied and barely notice me anyway. I just want to make sure that you don't miss me." Lucy said, finally looking at her best friend.

"How the heck can I not miss you? You have made the Guild so much more fun."

"I was just a replacement for Lisanna. Also, if she even dares to say that it is her fault, I want you to march up to her and tell her exactly these words: Lucy loves you and thinks that you are a beautiful person. It is not your fault she left, and she wishes that you have a happy life here. Can you do that for me Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy just nodded. Even though she was happy to get Lisanna back, she ended up losing another friend. Levy engulfed Lucy in another bone crushing hug. "Also, if Natsu or anybody else asks you where I went, don't tell them. I can't let them risk their lives because my father will surely kill them if they followed me."

"This is a complete secret. It will be kept between you and me." Levy said. She truly meant her words, but they were not true. Hiding in a crack between two buildings, stood Wendy with tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to betray her sister-figure's trust and tell people, but she wants to make sure that she is there to witness her leave. "I'll really miss you." Levy said as she began to tear up. Lucy brushed away a tear that escaped from her eyes and smiled at her.

"Levy-chan, it is getting late. We should head back." Lucy said as she got up from the bench and stretched. Wendy quickly ran away, making sure that neither of the girls saw her. Both girls hugged again and walked their separate ways from there. Once Lucy reached her apartment, she made sure that everything was in order for her leave. What she didn't notice, was the letter from her father that fell out of her drawer and onto the floor.


	2. Off to the Estate

**Hi Guys! So this is my first story and I will be trying to update as much as I can. Constructive criticism or really any type of Criticism is okay. Tell me suggestions on how to make the story better by leaving a comment below. Thanks! ~RansomeNote (Yes, I know that ransom has no E) **

Off to the Estate

~ The next day ~

Today was the day. She would finally leave the place she called home, to go to her horrible father's house to get married off to some guy. It seems like she wasn't in control of her life anymore. However, if it kept her friends safe, she would give up her happiness. The boxes got moved into a truck last night, and all that was left was her. She rolled up the yellow wool blanket off the floor and set out her door, already wearing what she wanted to wear. She looked at her apartment one more time before she closed the door. Not to go on a mission, but for good.

~ Meanwhile, at the Guild ~

Levy sat at the bar and was talking to Mira. The white-haired beauty didn't understand what was wrong. She didn't want to ask, for fear that it would upset Levy more. Gajeel sat down next to her, and even though they weren't talking, Mira was sure they enjoyed each other's company.

One thing that Mira noticed though was that Wendy had suddenly disappeared. _I wonder where she could have gone. She didn't say about going on any jobs._ Mira thought. She looked around once more and knew that there was something missing; however, she could not remember what.

~Train Station, 7:21 ~

Wendy rushed to meet the girl who she called a big sister. She didn't want her to leave. Carla wasn't with her because she told her to stay behind at the Guild. Once Wendy caught a glimpse of Lucy sitting on a bench, waiting for the train to come, she quickly latched herself onto her and hugged her tight. Lucy was so surprised that she fell on the floor.

"LUCY-NEE, please don't leave us!" Wendy yelled. Civilians who were passing by stared at them, but kept on with their business. Lucy just sighed.

"Wendy, I'm not sure how you found out, but I don't want you to worry alright? I have to be on my own from now on. Make sure you take care of the team, alright?" Lucy said in the calmest voice she could. Wendy just sobbed into her shirt and tried to put on a strong face for her. Lucy smiled and patted the sky dragon slayer's head.

"I will, Lucy-nee. Don't worry about them. Oh, I have something to give you!" Wendy said as she fumbled in her pocket of her bright green dress. Wendy pulled out a bracelet with a bronze chain and three dragons on it. One was sky blue, one was grey, and one was red. "That's me, Gajeel, and Natsu. It is just a reminder for you." Wendy said as she pointed at each of the dragons. Lucy gave Wendy one huge smile and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Wendy. I know that the guild is in good hands with you there." Lucy said, trying to wipe the tears off of the small girl's face.

"Will all passengers for the 7:25 train please board now?" said the woman on the loudspeaker.

"I have to go. Make sure you get back to the Guild safely." Lucy said as she got up to leave, but Wendy pulled on her jean skirt.

"I don't care who you are getting married to, but he better treat you really freaking well." Wendy said as she got up off the ground, gave one last smile to Lucy and ran off, not looking back. Lucy quickly boarded the train and headed off to her father's house. Or, as she called it, hell.

~ Time skip: 3 weeks ~

Everyone was feeling great at the Guild, excluding Master Makarov( who doesn't know why Lucy left), Levy, and Wendy. No one seemed to notice that Lucy was even gone. Mira, Elfman, Grey, Erza, and Natsu all wanted to make up for their lost times with Lisanna. Lisanna didn't notice either, but even she felt like something was missing.

Levy and Wendy spent more time with each other than with anyone else. Carla was in on the secret, and even though she never really considered Lucy as a friend, she at least cared for her. At this point in time, three weeks after she left, Cana was finally one to notice something.

Cana was staring at the Guild from the bar. She felt like someone was missing, but she had no idea who. Then it dawned on her. Once a month, Lucy would give her lessons on how to resist drinking, even though she never listened and just fell asleep right in the middle of it. She looked around to see that there was no Lucy anywhere. She quickly smashed her empty bottle of booze on the counter, making everyone look at her.

"WHERE. IS. LUCY?" She roared in her half-drunken state. Everyone became silent, and tried to look around for their golden-haired friend. Out of nowhere, someone started chuckling darkly. Everyone looked to see Levy in the corner with Wendy. Everyone, even Wendy, stared at her in shock. It was so un Levy-like.

"I'm sorry. I just find it funny that it took someone, what was it, THREE WEEKS? Three weeks to notice that Lucy was gone." Levy said as Wendy just stared at the ground, her royal blue hair shadowing her eyes. People went into another state of shock. There was a mixture of 'what's!' and 'how's?' in the crowd.

"She left three weeks ago, and she didn't tell us?" Gray growled in a menacing voice. Levy just stared at him blankly.

"Let me ask you something Gray. Let me ask everyone something! Have any of you talked with Lucy over the past month. It was like she was completely ignored. It made slipping away a whole lot easier for her." Levy deadpanned. Natsu ran up to Levy's table and slammed his hands down, scaring both Levy and Wendy, and even Carla who just awoke from a nap.

"Well, where the hell did she go!?" Natsu yelled. Suddenly, Wendy started to cry. She didn't even try to hold her tears back and she started to wail.

"We can't tell you! We promised * sniff * her." Wendy said between sobs. Natsu's eyes softened. He didn't like seeing Wendy cry.

"Everyone," a faint voice said as everyone turned around to see Lisanna. "Is it maybe my fault she left? I mean, it's like I replaced her." Lisanna started to sob also as Happy flew over to her.

"Lisanna, this is not your fault. Lucy may be weird but she would never do that. She must've had another reason. Right, Levy, Wendy?" Happy asked with pleading eyes. Wendy's sobs stopped as she looked at him and gave him a ghost of a smile. Levy remembered what Lucy told her to do, and marched right up to Lisanna. She looked surprised, but Levy just put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a bright smile.

"Lucy told me to tell you that she loves you and she thinks you are a beautiful person. You are _not _the reason she left, and she hopes you have a happy life here. She told me to relay this message to you, just in case you blamed yourself." Levy said. Her eyes wandered towards Natsu, who was sitting at the table with Wendy with his fists clenched. _It's my entire fault! I should never have ignored her! Why am I so stupid? _Natsu thought. "Natsu!" Levy called. "Don't blame yourself. There were other reasons for Lucy to go, she just said that it was best if she slipped away without anyone noticing."

Most of the Guild was sobbing right now, wondering what would have motivated Lucy to leave them. What they didn't know was that she did it all to protect them, her _nakama_. However, where Lucy was now, her life was going to only go downhill.


	3. The poll

**Sorry for interrupting the story. However, I just got a review from Nico2883 (btw, thank you for the idea) and it asked if there was going to be a love triangle between the husband, Natsu, and Lucy. The poll is on my profile page so you can go ahead and vote for whether you want the husband to be abusive, or if there should be a love triangle. If you have any other suggestion, eave them in the comments section below and I might add it to my poll. **

**Thanks all of you for reading and I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come. Any suggestions? Leave them in the comments. Criticism welcomed. Thanks guys!**

**~RansomeNote~**


	4. The Forgotten Letter

**Hi guys! Thanks for those of you that voted! The poll is still open and there is barely any mention of the husband right now, so it can be an open canvas of possibilities. (That sounded cheesy). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

-Heartfilia Estate-

Lucy had been doing her regular routine for three weeks. She got up, took a shower and wore a **super** uncomfortable, but as her father says 'proper' dress, had breakfast, took a class on etiquette, had lunch, had a seven-hour tutoring session, had dinner, and went to sleep. Even though she was busy with her maids and tutors trying to make a proper lady out of her, she couldn't help wondering if the Guild missed her or even knew she was gone. She would never have left, but she has to get married to a man (who she has yet to meet) to save her friends from another attack.

She hates her father for doing this to her. Why does he have to be so cruel towards her? She hasn't even seen a glimpse of him for two weeks and doesn't know anything about her own husband! And know he is forcing her to MARRY him? It's just completely unfair. She wanted nothing more than to be back at the guild, with Gray stripping, Erza yelling at him to stop stripping, Levy reading her books, Wendy in her _adorable_ green dress, Happy calling her weird and creepy, and Cana always drinking booze, but never getting drunk. What does she miss most about the guild? She misses Natsu. His smile always brightened her day as he would give her his really sexy grin and… Wait! This shouldn't be what she was supposed to be thinking about. Lucy shook her head. It was most probable that she would never see them again. Oh, how wrong she was.

The wedding was tomorrow, and she wanted more than anything else, just to be swept off and taken back to Fairy Tail. However, if Wendy and Levy kept their promise, then the rest of the Guild must not even know that she was here. It's not like they paid too much attention anyway. _Wait, wasn't I supposed to give Cana a lesson this month? Damnit! I hope she forgets, it's not like she ever pays attention._

~To Lisanna, standing in front of Lucy's apartment~

Lisanna ran out of the Guild and ended up in front of Lucy's apartment. She opened the door to find an empty room, nothing was there. No furniture, nothing. However, one thing did catch her eye. There was a white envelope laying on the ground with a little dust on it. Lisanna picked it up, dusted it off, and saw that it was addressed to Lucy Heartfilia. Lisanna wasn't the snoopy type, but she knew that she wouldn't get a lead on where she went unless she opened the letter. She quickly flipped open the flap and looked at the professionally-written letter.

_Lucy,_

_You are the heiress to the Heartfilia estate. However, because you have been flouncing around that petty Guild of yours, I have realized that the job is not for you. You are to marry a man of my choosing on April 18__th__, meaning that you will have to come back home. I will have no exceptions. If you refuse my demand, then I will order another attack on your Guild and make sure it is burnt to the ground. You are to give birth to a baby boy to be an heir to Heartfilia Co. Do not disappoint me, you pitiful excuse for a daughter._

_Jude Heartfilia_

Lisanna stared at the letter in shock. There was no love between the lines in the letter. It was only as if the father only cared about one thing: his company. Lisanna was fully aware that Lucy didn't have a mother, and that she ran away from home, but she was not expecting this kind of treatment from her father. Lisanna sees why Lucy had to leave now; she was only trying to protect the Guild. But that included giving up her own happiness. _April 18__th__? That's tomorrow! _Even though she feared for a friend that she didn't know much about, she also worried about the Guild. This was Lucy's decision, and she should respect it. Suddenly, someone came bursting through the window.

"Lu…cy?" The fire dragon slayer said as he looked around at the bare room, only to see Lisanna crouched on the floor, reading a piece of paper. "Lisanna, what are you doing here?" Lisanna looked up to see her childhood friend, her eyes were tearing up. Lisanna handed him the letter, and Natsu just looked at it. He had never met Mr. Heartfilia, but by the way Lucy describes him, he is a cold and cruel man. However, looking at this letter, he couldn't help but feel astonished (he would never say that because 'astonished' is not in his vocabulary.). He never thought that her father was so cruel to threaten his own daughter into coming home and if she didn't, he would kill all of her friends. Who the hell does that?

"Natsu, what do we do?" Lisanna asked, calming herself down.

"There's only one thing we can do. We have to get the Guild together and bring her back. The wedding is tomorrow, but we still have time to get there." Natsu said, probably in the sternest voice he has ever used. Lisanna just nodded, and followed him to Fairy Tail, waiting to tell everyone what they had found.

~At the Guild~

"EVERYONE, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Natsu roared once he entered the Guild hall. Everyone stopped and looked at him, expecting him to say something stupid.

"NATSU, what is the meaning of this, you brat!?" The master said as he came out of his office.

"Everyone, Lucy left us because she was forced to." Lisanna said as she paused when she heard gasps. "She was threatened by her father to get married and go back home. He said that if she didn't, he would hire another dark guild to launch an attack on us."

"So what are you supposing we do? Go to her house and waltz right in on her wedding to get her back? No, that is something I will not allow!" Master Makarov said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO GET HER!?"

"But, Master…"

"That isn't fair, Lucy is one of us."

"Silence! I understand how you must feel about this situation, but her father made it clear that he would blow up Fairy Tail if she tried to escape. I will not allow my children to get hurt. This was Lucy's choice and we should respect what she is doing for us." Makarov said in a stern voice as he glared at his children.

"So we are going to just let Lucy waste away in a grand mansion that she doesn't even want to be in?" Gray asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Obviously, you are missing the point!" Makarov yelled to the rest of the guild. "If you go and break her out of this wedding then we will be putting her life in danger as well as ours! Is that really what you want to do?" Makarov then stormed off, his little legs carrying his to his office. Leaving the children to think about what he just said.

"Well, I don't give a damn about what Gramps says; I'm going to go save my best friend!" Natsu yelled as he stormed out of the guild. Four seconds later, he walked back in. "Where is her residence again?" He asked sheepishly as everyone else fell to the floor anime style.

Natsu didn't know why, but he has never been so angry in his life. There was a burning sensation in his stomach, even though he hasn't eaten any fire yet. He feels anger at Lucy's father, at himself, and a little at Lucy for not coming to him with her problems. They were supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything because they were super close. Heck, they even sleep together. (You know what I'm talking about, it's not the other one … perverts) Why couldn't she tell him what she was going through? She knew, but he didn't. _I'll never understand women!_ Natsu thought.

Happy landed on top of his head to show his support. Gray stood next to him, not looking him in the eye and Erza patted him slightly on the back and lead the way out of the guild hall, their actions oblivious to Makarov. Mirajane couldn't help but smile. Before Lisanna came back, she knew that Lucy and Natsu were literally the best of friends. Mira also saw signs that Natsu was beginning to like her, and she did mean _like_ her. Natsu was just too dense about his feelings to notice.

When they arrived at the train station, there was only one thought that reigned through Natsu's head. _Don't worry, Luce. I'm coming for you._ Actually, no. There was another thought: _Crap, do I have to ride a train? NO!_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to vote on my profile page for what the husband should be like. Thanks! ~RansomeNote**


	5. The Reason Why

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just so you know, the poll is still opened but only for a limited amount of time because you can kind of already see the personality of the husband surface in this chapter. Enjoy! ~RansomeNote**

Lucy was summoned to her father's office. You would think that after not talking to him for two weeks, he wouldn't send a servant to inform her. However, Lucy didn't expect any different. As she was walking to her father's office in a proper, frilly pine green aristocrat dress, she couldn't help but wonder what the guild was doing. In all honesty, she wants them to come for her. But her father was threatening them, so she knew that they couldn't, and they shouldn't. Before Lucy knew it, she was in front of her father's study, and she hesitated to walk in. One thing she hates her father most for though, was taking her keys. She would hear an earful from Aquarius later, but she couldn't even summon Plue to talk to. Loke sometimes used his own magic to come and see her, but it was usually very short visits. It was just too unfair. He threatened her friends, took away her magic, and is forcing her to marry some guy she doesn't know. Before Lucy walks in, she has a feeling that whoever she is marrying will be on the other side of this door. She breathed a deep sigh, knocked, and opened the door.

"Lucy, this is Duke Isaiah of Jenal. He shall be your new husband. I expect you to treat him with the upmost respect. Do not act rudely and embarrass yourself in your wedding tomorrow. That is all." Jude said, not even sparing a glance at Lucy.

Lucy would have been lying if she said that Duke Isaiah wasn't handsome. He had chiseled features with silky maroon hair and golden eyes. He was muscular, but not buff. However, even though he was handsome, Lucy saw danger in the smile that he showed her. It was more sly than a regular smile. Lucy just bowed to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duke Isaiah." She said in a monotone voice. She then earned a slap from her father.

"DO NOT ACT RUDE! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU SHOULD ACT PROPERLY TO YOUR NEW GROOM! YOU DO **NOT** DESERVE HIM, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" He father howled at her, but she still kept a straight face, even though her face was beginning to burn and bruise. Isaiah just looked amused at the show of this … 'affection'.

"My apologies if I acted rude. It will be a pleasure serving as your wife." She said, this time with a fake smile. Not one word she said was true.

* * *

"God, I hate the train." Natsu said as he was about to barf out the window. Gray just sighed, Erza was restraining herself to knock him out, and Happy was in his own little world.

"So, what the heck are we going to do once we get there? Do we even have a plan?" Gray asked.

"Nope, but we'll improvise. Luckily Master doesn't know where we are (Makarov sneezes), otherwise all of our plans would be ruined." Erza said before she finally knocked Natsu out because he was whining too much.

"Lucy doesn't deserve this. What has she done so wrong that she has to get her life planned out for her?!" Gray said to no one in particular. Erza just looked at him with worried eyes. "I know that flame-dick over there won't admit it, but he really loves her. I mean, I love her too, but in a brotherly sense. I could just tell by the way anger was radiating off him when he told the guild about what happened."

"I agree, but he is just too idiotic to notice. Do you think that he thinks that she left because of him?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, he wants more than anything to blame this on himself. But we all know that Lucy had her own reasons. Let's just hope that everything works out." Gray said as he stared out the window. He was very worried about his sister-figure. He didn't want her happiness to be taken away just because she was doing a selfless act.

~At the Guild~

"Maybe we should have gone with them." Cana said as she *cough* finally *cough* set down her bottle of booze. She was worried about them. What if something happened? Cana knows that Lucy's father is a very powerful man, and he can get away with anything.

"Should have gone with who where?" A voice said from the second floor. Everyone got Goosebumps as they slowly looked and saw the face of the one and only Master Makarov, with Laxus behind him.

Everyone remained silent. They didn't want to give away the fact that Team Natsu just set out to get Lucy back without telling him. He looked at his 'children' with a suspicious face, wondering what they were up to. His face suddenly dawned from realization.

"YOU FOOLS, DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT COME TO THIS REALIZATION SOONER?" Makarov said as everyone stared wide-eyed at him. They were waiting for severe punishment.

.

.

.

.

.

"You knew it was my birthday tomorrow and you wanted to plan a surprise party. That is why you sent Team Natsu out to get supplies." Everyone sweat dropped and mentally sighed in relief. "Don't worry; I will try to act surprised." Makarov said as he left to his office. Everyone just let out a breath they knew that if they held too much longer, they would suffocate.

"Okay, idiots. What are you really doing?" Laxus said as he stared down at them with a menacing glare.

"You see Laxus…" Levy started to explain.

"HEY! Where's Gajeel?" Macao asked to divert the question. However, everyone was wondering the same thing. Gajeel hadn't been seen since Natsu and Lisanna announced that Lucy left.

_He had grown sort of close to Lucy, in a brother-sister sense. Maybe he feels like it was his fault because he was part of Phantom and tried to attack the Guild. He might feel like he's the reason that Lucy had to comply with her father's demands. _

~ Where Gajeel is ~

Gajeel was running a little slower than the speed of light, already ahead of the train that Natsu and the others were on. He too, got motion sickness, and he was in no mood to be barfing on a train. _I feel like I'm at fault here. I'm sorry, Bunny Girl. _If Gajeel knew his timings well, then the train wouldn't get there until tomorrow morning, when the wedding is. Gajeel could just get there tonight, steal her away and leave. However, it may be tricky. Her father must have put extra security on her room.

~ Heartfilia Estate ~

"Lucy, I have decided to put extra security on your room!" Jude said. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. Doesn't he trust her? Wait, if Lucy was in his place, she wouldn't trust herself. For once! Jude Heartfilia has made a just decision about Lucy's life! Nobel Peace Prize! "I expect you to be ready tomorrow by 7 a.m. sharp. Make sure to make a good impression and don't embarrass our family."

"Yes, father." Lucy said in a monotone voice.

"Think of this wedding as an investment in your future. With this new marriage we will be able to expand the Heartfilia railways. It will bring in millions!" Jude said. As usual, all he cares about is the money. Money this, money that, that's all he really cared about since Layla died. Lucy thought this, but she never voiced them, for she knew it would anger her father. "You are excused." Lucy walked out once she heard that. She just hoped that tomorrow will go as planned, and no one would get hurt. Especially not Fairy Tail.

**If you have any suggestions, just leave them in the comments section below and I will be glad to read them. Thanks guys!**


	6. The Plan Begins

**I am SO stupid. I forgot to write the disclaimer! Ugh. Anyway, I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope it is just as good. Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to the genius Hiro Mashima. You go man! I praise you. Enjoy this chapter, all you lovely viewers.**

_Lucy was standing on the edge of a cliff, just staring out at the horizon with no expression. However, just because she showed no expression, doesn't mean it wasn't there. She felt like she had a clear mind, and could talk out her feelings with the sky. The sky was a pale grey with spots of golden bleeding through the clouds. For some odd reason, she felt a sense of betrayal while looking at it. Below her was a vast valley of shining stones: crystals. She was in a valley of crystals. If she fell, there was a sure chance that she would die. However, as pretty as the crystals were, she only glanced at them once, and just kept looking at the horizon. _

_After sitting on the cliff for half an hour, Lucy decided to head back home. However, as she thought that, she didn't know where to go. Home, where she grew up with an abusive father and horrible memories of her late mother. Or home, where all her friends were. Fairy Tail, the place that gave her another home, they were her __**nakama**__, her best friends. _

_As she was debating with herself on what to do, she felt a shove from her back. Lucy looked behind her to see a shadowy figure, pushing her towards the valley of crystals. One dive off that ledge, and she was as good as dead. She closed her eyes as one foot slid off the ledge. The last thing she saw were three different colored birds. They were too big to be birds though, and they had scales instead of feathers. She saw the red one yell out to her, and she knew it was a familiar voice of a male._

_"__Lucy-san?"_

_"__Lucy-san."_

_"__Lucy-san, please wake up!" _Lucy finally jolted out of bed to find herself face to face with her maid Akina. Akina was only a year younger than her and was a great maid. "Lucy-san, it's time to get ready." Most of Lucy's other maids were already busy so it was most likely that Akina was the only one available. It didn't matter, Lucy knew how to take care of herself, but Akina insisted on helping.

Lucy was ready with Akina's help. She couldn't call on Virgo because her keys had been stolen from her. Jude knew his daughter * cough * sort of *cough*, and he knew that if she had her keys back, she would try to escape. The thing is, Lucy wouldn't. She would honestly think about it a lot, but it was her decision to come here. It was her decision to make sure that none of her friends got hurt again. Also, if she went back, she wouldn't be able to face the guild, especially Natsu. She didn't know why, but she knew that Natsu would be infuriated. That is why she held off telling anyone. (But still, after all her hard work, they ended up finding out anyway.)

Her silk white gown was one-strapped and long with a thin golden sash going from right to left. She wore her regular heart earrings, because she refused to take them off. Another thing that she refused to take off was the bracelet that Wendy gave her. The three dragons were hanging off her wrist as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her golden locks were in a neat bun at the top of her head, tied with a beige ribbon that almost blended into her hair color. There was one thing missing on her face, though: a genuine smile.

Akina left to get the preparations ready, leaving Lucy to pull herself together approximately five minutes before the wedding. When she finally did, she grabbed her bouquet of red and pink tulips and walked out of the door. Her skin felt the morning sun's warmth, as it got goose bumps at the sudden climate change. She met her father at the door, and they walked down a mahogany colored carpet together. She could hear her cooks, her tutor and Ms. Supetto, which she had known since she was an infant, crying in the background, while conversing with each other on how much she had grown. Before Lucy reached Isaiah, she heard three words from her father. Three words she knew would come.

"Don't embarrass me." He said in a stern voice that showed no love.

~ Where Gajeel was ~

It was obvious that Team Natsu wasn't going to make it. They were already an hour behind him anyway. Gajeel had, unlike Team Natsu, devised a plan to get her out of there. He was the best person for the job anyway. Do you know why? It is really quite simple. He was the best person for the job because his actions wouldn't affect Fairy Tail. Why?

.

.

.

Jude Heartfilia doesn't know that Gajeel joined the guild he attacked after his former guild was destroyed. This gives Gajeel an advantage, because as far as Mr. Heartfilia knows, he is a free-lance mage. He really hoped his plan worked, because Salamander would ring his neck once he found out that he was here. Oh, what is his plan, you may ask. Well, let's just say that that is a special surprise.

**If you guys happened to see, my poll is now closed, and guess what choice won... It was the abusive husband. I'll be putting that in the next chapter. Also, if any of you are confused, Gajeel isn't going to swoop down in the middle of the wedding. Otherwise, what would be the point of even developing a character for Isaiah? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Good-bye, wonderful readers ~ RansomeNote**


	7. Another Author's Note

**Okay, so I have been getting a lot of complaints** **about the whole husband thing. I will actually reopen the poll to you guys if incase you want to vote again. So, for the time being while I let you vote, I will try to give a mixture for the husband's personality. How about this:**

The husband is abusive by nature, but after he sees Lucy and how her father treats her, he starts to soften up around her.

**~Let me know what you think of that in the comments section below. Any more suggestions? You can leave those there too. I try to make my story as interesting for my viewers as possible, so I'm sorry if you don't like something. But anyway:**

**Main Points:**

**Poll re-opened **

**Look at the idea not bolded and see if you like that one**

**~Yeah, that's pretty much it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and all the chapter to come. ~RansomeNote**


	8. The Failed Plan

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been busy with this thing call GE and it has been taking up ALL of my time. My deepest apologies. However, the new chapter is up and I hope this is a good one. I'm sorry if you don't like something I write, I'm very new to this. If you want to learn more about Isaiah's backstory, then you will really like this chapter. I DO NOT own fairy tail. I bet the owner of Fairy Tail wouldn't be making fanfictions about his own anime/manga.**

* * *

The Failed Plan

Isaiah heard what Jude said to his daughter, and looked at the ground with a downcast expression. It reminds him of how his mother and older brother treated him.

_-Flashback- _

_"__Isaiah! You pathetic piece of trash! Your tutors are trying everything with you, but you still get two wrong on this test? How disgusting!" Duchess Lei of Jenal said to her son. "Why can't you be more like Jonathan?" Lei said as she points to her eldest son. Jonathan leaned against the wall with a smug expression. Even though his auburn hair was covering his eyes, his wicked smile showed what he was feeling as his mother slapped his younger brother._

_"__I'm sorry mother! It won't happen again!" Isaiah pleaded with his mother, tears filling his eyes. Lei just looked at him with a disgraced face. _

_"__It better not! Your father is working so hard for this company and YOU are tarnishing the name! Come now Jonathan, leave your pitiful brother to go to waste in shame." Lei said as she and her eldest son walked out the door. One of her feet was already out the door before she turned to her son. "The aristocrat ball is tomorrow night. Do NOT embarrass me." She said as she walked out the door._

_-End of Flashback-_

After that, he started to become cold. He never let anyone into his bubble, he never showed emotion unless it was to bring someone else down, and he never **ever** loved anything in this world. Everything was just something to rot beneath his feet. After his brother took charge of his father's company, he was left with nothing. He even heard his parents talking about disowning him. Not that he cared, of course. He would have probably been better off on his own, anyway. However, they decided against it when they heard of Jude Heartfilia's offer.

The music began, and he started to erase any bad thoughts about this wedding he had from his mind. Maybe this Lucy girl would be the only one who could understand him. _No, I shouldn't think like that. This marriage will only benefit me with wealth, nothing else! _Isaiah thought as he shook his head. Lucy took his arm, and then began the long speech from the priest.

~ With Natsu ~

The train was crossing a dam that had water on both sides of it. It was impossible to cross this without a train because there were only railroad tracks, no sidewalks or roads. It was a good thing that Natsu and the gang were only about twenty-five minutes away. (**Gajeel took the long way around but is still ahead of them**)

Natsu was still passed out when Erza threw him on the floor. Gray was staring out the window contently, and Erza was holding a piece of cake that the train provided; however she didn't take one bite.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing technical difficulties with the engine, but they are not severe. The train will be up and running in the next four to five hours. Thank you!" The conductor said.

"WHAT?!" The gang, even Natsu who woke up, said. They would have gotten off the train and walked, but they remembered their location and decided against it. If they took a step out of the train, they would fall into the reservoir, and we're talking about an, at least, 110-foot drop.

_Why didn't I run there? _Natsu thought as he passed out of consciousness again.

~ To Gajeel! ~

Gajeel ran with his entire dragon slayer might. He reached his destination when he crossed over the mountain that led to the Heartfilia estate. "Mavis, that was a long climb." He said panting. He ran up to the estate, careful as a fox * haha pun intended (If you didn't get it, his last name is Redfox)*. He didn't notice that there was a shadow trailing him that was most _certainly_ not his. Out of nowhere, a whole legion of guards came and restrained him. Before he can let out his Iron Dragon Roar, he got hit with a poisonous dart and fell into a **deep** sleep.

What he didn't know was that he would end up in a cold, dark dungeon being shipped off to a faraway land by the end of the day. At least, that was the order from Jude Heartfilia. 'I order to all my guards. Anyone who trespasses on my daughter's wedding shall be captured and shipped away to the slave house in Era. I do not want you to make a fuss in any captures. Do I make myself clear?' Those were his exact words. One thing escaped Gajeel's mouth before he passed out. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. This … is ... my … fault…" and then he lost consciousness.

~The wedding ~

Everyone heard the sound of yelling in front of the Heartfilia mansion. Many people left their seats to see what the ruckus was about, Lucy included. While she was running to the front court, she heard her father yell, "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mavis, this guy could _yell_. As she and the others made their way to the front of the courtyard, they noticed a body being loaded into a bag. The body was still stirring so whoever it was is alive. Lucy immediately noticed who it was by the long, pikey black hair and the multiple piercings.

"GAJEEL! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" She screeched as she ran with all of her might towards him and pushed the guards over. She looked at her unconscious friend and started to tear up. The guards tried to restrain her from looking at him any longer, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. She thought of Levy, and her slight *cough* big *cough* **(A/N: Gosh, am I getting sick?) **crush on the iron dragon slayer. How will she react when she finds him here? She still wonders how he found out, but that was the least of her worries.

"Get her away from that barbarian!" Jude screamed at the guards. "I specifically ordered you not to make a fuss in any captures. Come here Lucy, this instant."

"_You …_ ordered them to do this. You have hurt one of my friends. Haven't I told you I don't want that!" Lucy screamed as she cried over unconscious friend. Her beige ribbon in her hair had come loose and her golden strands of hair were set free. Her bangs covered her eyes, as she felt the wet salt water roll down her face.

"I don't give a _damn_ about what you want! It only matters what _I _want. You were never fit to be my daughter! I deserve so much better." Jude said, trying his hardest to keep a stoic composure. He ran over to he and was about to strike. All of the guards moved away so they wouldn't be involved. Before his fist made contact with her head, a hand stopped him. It was Isaiah.

"Please, sir, it would not benefit you nor me if this incompetent daughter of yours was to feel your righteous wrath. People would turn against you. Give her a different punishment. One that will not make people turn against us." Isaiah looked back at Lucy, and for a second, she thought she saw concern in his eyes, but then it turned into a hardened glare.

"You are right. LUCY, I was not going to suggest killing this barbaric man you call a friend, just shipping him off to a slave house for his pathetic body to waste away. However, because you have cause me so much trouble, order the guards to burn him to the stake in the middle of out estate!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Lucy said as a fresh new river of tears spilled from her eyes.

"I can and I will! DO YOU NOT SEE, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! You brought this fate upon him, and you will be forced to see him die! You bring misfortune to everyone!" Jude exclaimed to his daughter as she was hugging the upper half of Gajeel's body to her own. "Knock her out and tie up the boy! I want him burned at four o'clock sharp today! That is an order!"

The guards made haste to knock Lucy unconscious and make away with her friend. Isaiah volunteered to carry her to the dungeons located below their estate. Jude complied as Isaiah roughly threw Lucy over his shoulder. One thing ran through her mind, though. _Natsu, save him. I put my faith in you, wherever you… are. _No one noticed a bronze chain lying on the cobbled floor. The three dragons were sprawled out, and the grey one was slightly cracked.

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments section below. Remember, I'm open to all criticism, good or bad. Well, Ja Ne! **

**~RansomeNote**


	9. I've Got You!

**Thank you, all you wonderful viewers! I love you so much! I got a lot of great comments from people and I want you to know how thankful I am! All of you Gajeel lovers won't be sad because he DOES NOT die! I know that's a spoiler, but I would never make Gajeel die! HE IS SOOOOOOO AMAZING! Anyway, all characters from Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. If they belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing this and this would have happened in the show! ~RansomeNote**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see a dark, cold, stone room. There was moss covering the walls in various places and was an odd color of green. She knew where she was: down in the dungeons, a place that she had been before. It was about a week after her mother died.

Her father was drinking a lot. It was hard for him because he truly loved his wife. He loved his daughter at one point too, but after Layla's death, he just decided that she wasn't worth his time. The fact that haunted him the most was the fact that Lucy was a spitting image of her. Anyway, he started to drink lots of alcohol and began to beat his daughter brutally.

One time, he got so mad at her over nothing and when he was finished with his beating, he threw her in the dungeons to rot. It was dark and gloomy and sad. She got one meal a day, and that consisted two small loaves of puffy bread and half a cup of water, which she savored. She was trapped in there for two and a half weeks. When she got out, she no longer looked the same. She had dark bags under her eyes and the whites of her eyes had turned red and puffy from her crying every day until she was dehydrated.

There was a clock hanging about fourteen feet up on the left wall. The time was 3:52, so they were probably coming to collect her any minute now for Gajeel's execution. Why did they have to find out? Lucy doubted that Levy told him, so there must have been another reason.

_Let's see. I left my apartment empty except for the trashcan. I emptied out all my drawers and put my things in a suitcase… OH CRAP! Mavis, please tell me that I didn't drop my letter that I got. What other explanation is there, though? _Lucy thought as she sighed. This was all her fault. Now Gajeel is going to die because of her. She just hopes that someone will come to save him, anyone!

She heard the dungeon door creep open, but she didn't see who she expected to see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you coming or what, princess?" Her lion spirit said to her with a smirk. She ran and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly against his toned chest, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier, my powers were failing to open the portal." He mumbled into her hair. "Oh, by the way, here are your keys. Just to warn you, Aquarius is **NOT** happy."

"It's okay, Loke. All that matters is that you are here now. Now let's get out of here, they are probably coming for me. Thanks for getting me my keys."

~ To the asshole who happens to be Lucy's father ~

"The time is 3:57, send out the prisoner. You three, go get that piece of trash from the dungeons! I want her to suffer for her sins by watching someone, a person who tried to protect her pathetic self, die!" The three guards on his left nodded and headed to the dungeons, not noticing the auburn-haired man walking out the other entrance.

Lucy looked at her father from behind a bush and was disgusted at what she saw. He was standing on the balcony of the top floor of the mansion, looking at Gajeel, who was tied to a stake surrounded by hay, like he was a barbarian. Lucy thought that way about Gajeel at first, but he has really proven himself to be a true friend.

She can't risk being seen yet, otherwise the guards will be after her before she can get to him. Before she began devising a plan, she heard the jackass (Jude) yell to the guards near jim, "What? LUCY IS NOT THERE?! WHERE THE HECK COULD THAT IMBECILE OF A CHILD BE?!" the jackass said. "FIND HER! BURN THE BOY NOW!" He screamed as the guards near Gajeel held a torch to light the hay, and once it did, smoke and flames spurted flared up and started to rapidly spread.

"GAJEEL!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him from where she was hiding.

"Lucy, no!" Loke yelled from behind her, but Lucy was already near him. Guards tried to stop her, but it was too late. Without thinking, she flung herself onto a part of the hay that wasn't burning and started to go up to him. Flames nearly caught her dress and the smoke was making her nauseous. Gajeel was already passed out from inhaling the smoke. The guards did nothing, for they knew that Jude was enjoying seeing his daughter suffer. The fire started to burn her dress and her legs until she was unable to stand up. Loke tried to run to her, but was restrained by at least twenty guards.

Lucy yelled the first thing that came into her head before she thought she would lose consciousness. She gathered up all of the courage and voice in her and yelled, "NATSU!"

.

.

.

The flames started to be sucked up from around the two people surrounded by the fire. Lucy looked up to see her favorite dragon slayer in the whole world, _No offense Gajeel!, _Natsu. She looked at him with hazy eyes as he let out his 'Fire Dragon Roar' and burned the guards down. Erza and Gray were fighting off most of the guards that Natsu didn't burn, and Jude just stared at them with wide eyes, unable to speak.

Natsu quickly gathered up Gajeel and Lucy and leapt out of the hay and ran to the mountains near Lucy's house. Erza and Gray quickly followed suit, and Loke decided to return to the spirit world because his energy was depleting.

The Fairy Tail gang got out of the gates the opened up to the estate and ran as fast as they could. Natsu was carrying Lucy bridle-style, and Erza was carrying Gajeel over her shoulder. What the gang didn't notice was that Isaiah was looking at them from the window with a slight, but sort of genuine, smile on his face.

**I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the story has not ended and I will add a twist in there somewhere. Thanks you guys! Leave a comment below for any suggestions! ~RansomeNote**


	10. The Forest Reunion

**Whoever it was that thought that the last chapter was too quickly paced, I COMPLETELY agree with you. My sincerest apologies. I will try to make it a little slower. Not immediate NaLu in this chapter, but there are hints. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is a genius! Why? I think that anyone who reads Fairy Tail fanfiction knows why!**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start, only to see lush green trees hovering above her and sunlight piercing through the small intervals between the leaves. She could hear the birds chirping their sweet song and it reminded her of a bird that she heard back in the forest near Magnolia. That couldn't be the case, though. She was still in her father's care *cough* *cough* uncontrolled custody *cough*. Then all memories came crashing down on her.

She quickly flipped her head to the side that she almost cracked her neck. She saw Gajeel leaning on a tree trunk unconscious. His breathing was steady and his bangs covered his face. His legs were bandaged up, but he didn't seen to be in pain. so she had to assume that he was alright. She sat up in her stupid, dirty, burnt wedding dress. She lifted the charred part a little to see ugly, fiery red burn mark around her skin. Some were pealing her skin and she just didn't want to look anymore, so she pushed her dress back down. She wondered how they got to the forest. The last thing she remembered was leaping into the fire and burning with Gajeel.

She heard arguing in the distance and knew it was the two idiot musketeers and the one devil, but surprisingly reasonable, musketeer. She just ignored it, and was happy that Gajeel was alright, but she just happened to overhear their conversation.

"Droopy eyes, why the heck did you make me leave?! I could have punished everyone there for making Lucy suffer!" Natsu growled at Gray. This wasn't a growl that he used when he usually insulted Gray. No, this was a full-on, dragon slayer, badass growl.

"Excuse me, squinty eyes! But if you did happen to punish them _all_, don't you think that Lucy and Gajeel would have been hit? … idiot." He mumbled the last part, but Natsu could hear him and glared.

"Snow Balls!"

"Ash-for-brains!"

"Pervy Popsicle!"

"Dense Idiot!" Gray retorted. Natsu looked at him with a confused expression. Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Do I… hear fighting?" A scary Erza with a dark aura around her asked as she appeared from behind the brush.

"N-no ma'am!" Gray said.

"A-a-aye!" Natsu said.

"Good! Now go check on the two of them. They need to get their burns looked at!" Gray and Natsu nodded as they rushed off to see Lucy and Gajeel, not wanting to face Erza's wrath if they refused.

Natsu and Gray ran through the brush to the place where they placed Gajeel and Lucy. It was deep in the brush and had tall Yew and Redwood trees. It was near a flowing spring, so it was easy to get water if they woke up. Natsu noticed at once that Lucy was awake and crushed her into a bear hug.

"LUCY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Natsu wailed as Gray tried to pry him off of her. Surprisingly, Gajeel slept through that. … Never mind, it's not _that_ surprising.

Lucy gave Natsu a big whack in the head as he stumbled back onto his butt. "I did it to protect you! Now my father is going to send another dark guild after us! Guys, you should have …" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as Natsu forced her into another hug, this time with a hardened expression.

After he was done giving her a hug (breaking her bones), he lifted her chin up so that she would look at him. His eyes had a mixture of seriousness, irritation, and hurt. He quickly rested his forehead against hers. "Lucy, don't ever, _ever _leave me again." He said in a caring, but dangerous, voice. He suddenly got pushed out of the way by Gray and the atmosphere turned normal.

"I couldn't believe when Levy told us you left without telling anyone, I was really worried." Gray said as he gave her a side hug with a small smile.

Lucy smiled back, then looked down. "Gray … clothes." Lucy deadpanned.

"WHAT THE HELL? Sorry Lucy, habit." Gray said as he searched for his clothes, and as Natsu was glaring daggers into his back.

"ICE PRICK, you ruined the mood!" Natsu growled out at his rival.

Gray just smirked back at him. "Whatever do you mean?" Gray asked with an innocent expression replacing his smirk.

"Oh please, you are as innocent as a murderer that killed 50 people and a policeman in front of bystander's eyes!" Natsu said as he got a smug grin in return. _Wow, big words for an idiot. _Gray thought. He was about to voice it when her heard:

"Boys…" A dangerous voice said from about sixty feet away. It was Erza. After that, the boys stated skipping anime style and hugging each other, putting on fake smiles.

"Ugh, my damn head…" said a groggy voice. Lucy turned her head to look at the blood red eyes of Gajeel. He wore a soft smile as if to say, 'I'm glad you are okay'. "Good to see you, Bunny Girl. I suppose you are going to hit me over the head now?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Of course not! I'll let Levy do that for me." I said with a sly, but sweet, smile. Natsu laughed his ass off and Gray was smirking. We all, even Natsu (the dense idiot), knew that Gajeel had a crush on a certain blue haired girl that he calls, 'shrimp'. Gajeel had a blush plus a terrified look on his face.

Erza came to where the others were and smile. "We are glad you are alright, Lucy, Gajeel." Then Erza's face went deadly in a realization. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR PROBLEMS!? WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, WE HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE TRUSTED US!" Erza said with a deathly glare as she tried to keep her composure.

"I do trust you," Lucy said after a moment's silence. "I just didn't want you guys to worry. And I knew that you would try to stop me if I went, and I couldn't afford that." Lucy said with a smile, but that only lasted for a moment. "But look what you did! My father is going to attack our nakama now! The whole reason I left was to save you guys!" The other three looked at her in shock.

"We'll fight him … together! Nothing can outmatch the power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a bright grin. "Now let's get a move on! Magnolia is only a mile away!"_Yeah, only… _Lucy thought. She suddenly felt someone grab her hand and yank her up.

"Hey, I forgot to ask! How did Gajeel there before you guys?" Lucy asked. The other members of Team Natsu stiffened.

"Well, it went something like this…" Gray started.

_Flashback_

_"__What the hell?! How long have we been just sitting here?!" Natsu yelled with an impatient expression. Even though the train wasn't moving, he didn't want to be in one._

_"__We have been sitting here for three minutes, flame brains." Gray said with an annoyed expression._

_"__That's _way _too long! Lucy could be getting married to this Prince Prick and we are stuck here on this STUPID train. That's it! Happy, let's go!" Natsu said as he rushed to the door, but stopped when he didn't hear an 'aye'. "Where's Happy?" Natsu asked. _

_"__You left him at the Guild when you rushed off with us. He was still hanging on to your head but he saw Carla and a fish and went to pick it for her, but when he turned around, we were gone." Erza said in a calm tone. _

_"__Dammit!" Natsu said. Suddenly, they felt a strange presence near them. Gray looked outside their window, expecting to just see the water from the terrifying dam beneath them. But what he saw was more terrifying._

_"__Yoo Hoo! Bob is here to save the day!" Team Natsu, even Erza, screamed as they saw the Blue Pegasus guild master in front of their window riding a shining silver Pegasus. "A little birdie told me that you were on your way to save that gorgeous girl on your team. __**(A/N: Remember, this little birdie is NOT Makarov. He still thinks that the Guild is planning a surprise birthday party.)**__So when I found out that your train broke down, I had to come and help." He said giving a girly giggle. Gray and Natsu shivered. Erza would have also, if she wasn't so alert to see if Ichiya was around. _

_"__H-how are you going to help us?" Natsu asked with a shaky voice. He was always scared of Bob. __**(I personally love Bob)**__. _

_"__Take the Pegasus I brought, of course." He moved over so that three other shining gold Pegasus could fly close to the window. The three didn't hesitate as they got on the Pegasus and flew away. "Maybe I should have mentioned that those three are a bit horny." Bob says, scratching his bald head._

_Before they arrived at the Heartfilia estate, Gray's pony saw him strip and she…_

_Flashback End_

"I don't think I want to know what the perverted flying horse did after you striped Gray." Lucy said with a disgusted expression. Gray blushed slightly, Natsu smirked, Erza rolled her eyes, and Gajeel gave Gray his best 'WTF' expression. "What the hell are you smirking at, Fire Balls?" Gray asked with an irritated expression.

"Nothing, I just found it funny that your Pegasus wanted to …" He was cut off with Gray's hand covering his mouth.

"Not with Lucy here!" Gray whispered so Lucy couldn't hear. Natsu bit his hand. "Ow!"

"Ha! Take that, Sissy Boy!"

"Who you calling Sissy Boy, you're the one with _pink _hair!"

"IT. IS. SALMON!" Natsu growled out. The two continued to bicker until they reached the guild. There was one main thought running through Lucy's mind: _I'll protect you all! I promise!_

**I feel better about this chapter than the last one. Say what you think in the comments below! I take ALL kinds of criticism. Thanks Guys! Bye ~RansomeNote**


	11. Guess who's back?

**Okay, new chapter is up! Nothing really big happens, but I think it would be important if you read this. It IS a little short, though. Also, I have been getting a lot of comments that I should add more of Isaiah in here, so I'll try to do that in later chapters. I try to update as much as I can (Once I updated four chapters in one day), so stay tuned. Also, there is a small hint of GaLe in here in case you guys wanted that. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you! ~RansomeNote**

When they entered the guild hall, they saw streamers and balloons of black and gold scattered around the floor. Most of the members looked exhausted. They all brought their heads up to see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza. They all slightly frowned, seeing that Lucy wasn't there. All four of them stepped to the side to reveal Lucy, in all of her burnt wedding dress glory, walking into the guild hall. Most of the members were too shocked to say anything, so Lucy just frowned.

"Well it looks like this party ended before I even got here." She mumbled. She suddenly felt a huge force in her chest that pushed her on the ground. She looked up to see a crying Happy, sobbing into the upper part of her dress.

"Lushi! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!?" Happy wailed. Lucy patted his fur and hugged him. "You're so weird." With that, she smacked the blue exceed over the head. Happy just turned to Natsu. "MAX SPEED!" He yelled as he crashed into his chest and started to punch him with his little paws. "You left me, dumbass!" Happy said, using the language that Natsu had taught him.

By then, Levy and Wendy were already at her side, hugging her to death. "I'm so happy you're back Lucy-nee." Wendy said, sobbing into her dress**(Damn, she is going to have one damp dress)**. "Oh, where's the bracelet?" Lucy looked down to find that the beautiful chain that she had around her wrist was not there. Lucy explained how she was dragged to the dungeons and how her bracelet must have dropped. Wendy nodded in understanding. Lucy hugged the girl and got up, just to see Lisanna there with tears in her eyes. Right next to her was Mira and Elfman, who was muttering something about how 'letting out emotions is being a man!'. Lisanna ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't know you were being ignored. This is all my fault." Lisanna said. Lucy patted her back.

"I was forced into this marriage; there was nothing anyone could have done to stop me from leaving." Lucy explained as Lisanna cried harder.

"Gajeel, you want to explain to me why you didn't tell me that you were leaving?" A voice said from behind Lucy and she was certain it was Levy's.

"I just took off running after I heard the news. What's the matter, shrimp? You miss me?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Shut up before I punch you." Levy said in the calmest tone she could while raising her fist (and blushing a little). Gajeel just started laughing.

"HA! Like you could hurt these _rock hard_ abs." Gajeel said, grinning like a fox, while Gray and Natsu just scoffed. Levy just put down her fist and sighed in pretend defeat.

"You are right." She said. Once she saw Gajeel smirk, she knew he let his guard down. After that, she kicked right in between the legs.

"MOTHER OF GOD! What the hell, shr…" He could finish because Levy wrapped he arms around his neck.

"Of course I worried about you, idiot." She said into his spikey black hair. He awkwardly hugged her back, oblivious to Mira, who had a devious smile on her face. Lucy and Lisanna just sweat dropped at her.

"What the hell is going on, brats!" Everyone stiffened at the voice of their master. He looked down to see Lucy next Lisanna and stared at her with wide eyes. "My child…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… you came for my birthday party!" Everyone just fell down. Makarov went down from where he was standing and stood in front of Lucy. "That was a very brave thing you did, child." Lucy bent down and hugged her master. Makarov smiled, but then brought a deathly glare towards the three other people on Team Natsu. "YOU BRATS WENT DIRECTLY AGAINST MY ORDERS TO NOT BRING HER BACK AND YOU BROUGHT HER BACK ANYWAY! YOU CHILDREN ARE SO INFURIATING!" Makarov yelled as he marched over to the cake addict, the pyro, and the stripper. The two boys were trembling behind Erza and Erza was awaiting her punishment. Makarov stopped when he got in front of them. "Thank you. You made my birthday even happier!" Makarov said with a wide grin. All three of them sighed in relief. Suddenly, someone burst through the door. Okay, it wasn't a some_one_, it was a some_thing_.

The whole guild turned to see a brilliant gold Pegasus staring at Gray lustfully. "MAVIS!" Gray yelled as he tried to run away from the pony that was chasing him.

"Love Rival!" Juvia muttered in her corner. Everyone laughed as Gray ran around the guild screaming at the horny horse. _It's good to be back! _Lucy thought.

~ Lucy's House ~

Lucy was at her house getting ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and unwrapped the cloth that Mira placed on her burns, just to let them breathe. She sighed as she quickly drifted off to sleep, not noticing someone slip through her bedroom window.

One thing was for sure, this definitely wasn't Natsu.

When Lucy woke up at about five in the morning, she felt very lonely. She had gotten used to Natsu's warmth over the time that they had been together as partners. She shivered at the fact that he wasn't there to warm her up. She would usually wake up to his sleeping face. Before she could throw him out of bed, she took a few seconds to admire his handsome features. She took note that he usually slept with his shirt off, which sometimes pushed her to look at that toned … _No Lucy! Bad thoughts! He is your best friend!_

Even though no one was there, she felt like someone _had_ been there. She looked around her before her eyes land on her desk and she gasps. She scurried out of bed in the dim light of the sunrise to see the bracelet that Wendy gave her, polished with a slight crack in the grey dragon. How did this end up here? She was sure that it would have been back at her father's estate.

She decided to brush this off and worry about it later as she got back into bed. What she didn't notice was that there was a maroon-haired man right outside her bedroom window with a slight smirk on his million dollar face.

**If you are still reading this story and you have not gotten bored of it, you know that I am always open for your feedback and suggestions down in the comments section below. THANKS, YOU GUYS! I love you all and thanks for continuing this story! Ja Ne!**


	12. The Accusation

**Yes, I know I said I would post as frequently as I can. In my defense, my sister is turning seventeen today and I wanted to make sure I got her something she absolutely loved. Of course, I couldn't think of anything. So, I spent this whole week making her something. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Lucy, being the lazy ass she was, got up at nine in the morning. She was surprised to find no sleeping Natsu or Happy raiding her fridge. She felt sort of embarrassed to admit it, but over the last couple days that she had been gone, she missed him profoundly. She was also a bit happy, for she would rather spend this morning alone so she could write to her mother.

Lucy got out of bed, still in her pajamas, and went to get some ink and a pen. She brought out a piece of paper and an envelope and started to write her deceased mother a letter.

_Dear Mom,_

_How is Heaven? I'm sure you are doing wonderful up there. I know that I have written many letters to you over the past few years, but if you are watching me from up there, I'm sure you understand why I'm writing you this.__A lot has happened this week, and I'm not sure if I can put this experience in words. I am just so lucky to have friends like Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. They risked their lives to come and get me, even when I was a little pissed off that they did. _

_I can't help but worry about what dad is planning. He specifically said in the letter that he would hurt Fairy Tail again if I tried to escape. I want to protect my nakama the best I can, but I don't know if my efforts will be enough. I know that all of Fairy Tail cares about me, but the last time that dad attacked them, it was my entire fault. _

_But that doesn't matter. As long as I am with them, I am very happy. Hopefully dad will realize that he is being a total dic- I mean jerk. Sorry, I'm writing in ink so I can't erase. I hope you are watching me right now, because then you will see how truly happy I am. _

_~Lucy_

_P.S.- I might be joining you up there. Loke, one of my spirits, told me that Aquarius was not happy that I let my keys get taken away so easily. Knowing her, she'll probably mock me that I don't have a boyfriend, after she kills me of course._

_P.P.S.- Yeah, yeah, I'm kidding. It's against the Celestial Law to kill your owner._

Lucy put down her pen, put the letter in the envelope and slipped it in the box that she kept all of her letters in under her desk. She stretched until she felt her muscles pop, and decided to get ready for the new day. The celestial mage took a shower and brushed her hair (which took like 50 minutes) and got changed. She checked to make sure that everything was in place before she left.

She nodded at everything before her eyes were set on the bracelet that magically appeared out of nowhere. She walked over to it and picked it up. Yup, this was the exact same bracelet. Even though it was a complete mind tease, she decided to ignore it, thinking that it wasn't important. She slipped the bracelet on and stared at it for a moment longer. Suddenly, something broke her from her train of thought.

"Hey Luce, what'cha doing?" Natsu said from her window, which she distinctly remembered locking. She let out a shocked scream and fell backwards.

"Ow… Natsu!" Lucy cried. Natsu just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and got inside to help her up. She grabbed the hand that was offered to her and he pulled her up, even though his hand lingered on hers for a couple seconds longer that it should have. Lucy turned away blushing and pushed him away with little force. Natsu just looked at her weirdly.

"You liiiiiiiike him." Happy said, rolling his tongue, as he came into the room.

"Because you said all of those nice words to me yesterday, I'll let you off the hook this time." Lucy said with a slight glare. Happy just let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on Natsu, let's leave weirdo-Lucy." Happy said as he took a fish from my fridge and left with Natsu as he jumped out the window.

"Yeah, using the door is completely out of the question." Lucy muttered as she went out her door. She walked very slowly and not on the wall because, being the careful planner she is, she did not want to fall in while thinking. What she said in her letter was true. She was worried about what her father was up to. He is a sick man that can bribe anyone to do anything because of his money and power. _I know I can't choose my parents, but does he have to hurt that people I love to get to me. That is just too unfair. _Lucy thought. Why couldn't she have gotten a dad that would just let her live out her dreams. Whatever, what's done is done.

As she entered the guild, she was attacked by Levy who dragged her into the corner. "Good morning, Lu-chan!" She said, with a little too much perkiness.

"Uh… hi, Levy." Lucy said with uncertainty.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Lucy said.

"Um…" Levy started. She wanted to ask if she knew how broken Natsu was feeling when she left. She, like many other people (Mira), is a NaLu shipper. **(Yes, in this world, there are shippings. For example, Mira is a complete NaLu, GaLe, and Gruvia shipping maniac. You get the point.)** Instead, something else came out. "I know it's weird to ask you this but was the guy you were going to marry cute?"

Lucy stared at her girl best friend in astonishment. Why would she ask her this? Nobody noticed the two dragon slayers at the bar that perked their ears up at the sudden statement and decided to listen closer. "Okay, yes, he was a little cute." Lucy said. Natsu didn't know why, but he started to growl lowly. So quiet, in fact, that even Gajeel had to sharpen his ears to hear. The iron dragon slayer just smirked. "But I don't care about looks, Levy-chan. I care about the personality of the person." Lucy said shortly after her first statement. Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stopped listening after that. Even if he is dense, he has _some _respect for other people's personal conversations.

Levy leaned in close. "Everyone knows _you_ have a special something for a _certain_ dragon slayer." She said as she pointed at Natsu.

Lucy blushed scarlet, but decided to throw the comment back at her. "I could say the same to you." She then pointed at Gajeel, who was having a drinking contest with Cana. Now it was Levy's turn to blush scarlet, and her's was worse than Lucy's.

"Well, I…" Levy started to say her witty retort, but then a sudden crash came upon the guild, shaking tables and throwing people off chairs. "What was that, Lu-chan?" Lucy didn't answer as she burst out of the guild, vaguely hearing Lisanna scream 'Lucy, don't go out there!'

Lucy expected something like this to happen, her father hiring a dark magic guild to come after us. However, when she stepped out of the guild, she was met with something unexpected.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are under arrest!" A rune knight shouted.

**Cliff hanger, I guess. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, any compliments, comments, dislikes, or questions you have you can leave down below! Ja ne~**


	13. Goodbye

**Hello People! I know I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm going through some tough times, so I never get around to it. **

**I always LOVED school, but High school SUCKS! #fresh****_meat_**** #cry**

**That, however, is not the only reason why I'm stopping this story. Though, I do not feel like sharing those reasons. Hope you understand!**

**Whatever! I am just writing this to say that I will NOT be continuing this story. I'm sorry for all of you that liked it and if you didn't like it... you're welcome, I guess? **

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me. If you don't, then that's alright also. I love all of you wonderful reviewers. You guys really pushed me to keep writing this story, even if I wanted to give up on my first chapter. I don't really think that I have a future as a Fanfiction writer...**

**But that's okay, there are lots of great writers out there that have stories 7000000000000x better than mine, so ... go read ... those? I guess? **

**There isn't much to say anymore really, but I hope you enjoyed the chapters before this!**

**Love, for all those wonderful people who liked this story, and even the people that didn't,**

**RansomeNote.**

**A.K.A (I know I'm not supposed to put this but I'm putting it anyway) Kara Kamiya**

**A.K.A (XP) KK**


End file.
